Risky
by chuuyass
Summary: A lemon about Dazai and Atsushi getting it on in a change room.


"Dazai-san! S-stop please!" the younger practically begs as his teeth trail down the pale skin of the youngers neck, leaving little red marks as he goes. The taller male leans back slightly to appreciate his work and smirks as the red marks contrast against such pale, delicate skin.

"You don't want me to stop, but I'll have to if you don't keep quiet," Dazai says as he places a kiss to the younger's lips and pins both of his wrists to the wall behind him. The action elicits another moan and Dazai pulls back again, "Atsushi, shhh. You can't moan like this when we're in public, though I really wish you could."

"But you're not fair! How am I supposed to be quiet when you're l-like this…" Atsushi trails off as Dazai grips his wrists tighter and grinds his crotch against the others, he bites his lip to keep from moaning again and turns his head to look away, he can't face Dazai when he's a mess like this. It will only make the situation harder to deal with.

"I'm plenty fair. I can't help that you're a loud one, but if you don't quiet down we're going to get kicked out of this store and that would be bad for the both of us," Dazai says with a wink that Atsushi just catches as he glimpses back to the older male. Dazai slowly runs a finger along the younger's bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth, he bites it but eventually licks and sucks on it, and this time Dazai has to bite his lip to keep quiet. "Be good," he says as he removes his finger and grips Atsushi's hips, turning him around and pressing him to the wall of the small change room they were currently occupying.

Dazai runs his hands from Atsushi's hips to the front of his jeans where he quickly unbuttons them and slips one hand inside. He wastes no time in gripping his erection and slowly pumping him, making the younger groan, though he does keep it quiet. Dazai smirks at the reaction then uses his other hand to trail up under Atsushi's shirt where he pinches at one of his nipples, Atsushi has to bite his lip to keep as quiet as he can but he knows that's not going to work for long, not with Dazai being so seductive. He can already feel his body beginning to react to his touch and he tries to calm himself down a little bit, it's too early to be so excited.

"D-dazai-san," he stutters as the brunet's hand moves on him faster, he feels the taller frame of the male behind him press against his body and he instantly shivers. Familiar lips press against the back of his neck and Atsushi feels like he's going to faint from all the sensations and from the adrenaline caused from the fear of being caught.

"Yes?" Dazai all but growls as he bites into the nape of his neck and he can't help the whimper that escapes his throat. Atsushi tries to speak the words he's thinking but he finds himself rendered silent as Dazai grips his hip and pulls him back into him while one hand still pumps him. He feels the others erection against his ass and it takes everything within him to stay silent, he's desperate at this point and he groans at how bad he needs him.

"A-are you going to fuck me?" Atsushi dares to ask and he hears the older softly laugh behind him, his grip on his hip tightens to the point of it almost hurting. He presses his ass back more firmly against the others crotch and it makes the brunet moan slightly, Atsushi smirks to himself.

"Do you want me to fuck you? That would be pretty risky…" Dazai teases and it only makes the younger want him more. He knows how risky it is but at this point he doesn't find himself caring about the possible consequences too much. The only thought on his mind is Dazai, pleasing Dazai, and making him lose his mind right here in this change room.

"I don't care, I want you so bad Dazai-san," Atsushi all but whines as he slightly turns around to palm the other through his pants, the erotic expression that crosses his face makes this whole thing worth it and Atsushi almost moans when Dazai meets his eyes. His usually golden brown eyes are dark and scream hunger and Atsushi knows exactly what's to come, the thought is enough to make him feel faint with anticipation.

"Fuck Atsushi, you're being so bold, you must really want me," Dazai says smoothly as he removes his hand from Atsushi's dick, it makes the younger sigh with disappointment. Instead, he uses both hands to grip Atsushi's pants and yank them down just enough. He then uses one hand to pull the younger's slender hips closer to himself and the other to reach into his coat to grab the lube he always carries for such times. Dazai slicks his fingers up before pressing one to Atsushi's entrance and slowly slides in, he knows he has to do this quick since they are in public but he still takes his time, Atsushi's comfort and pleasure is more important than anything. The soft moan that leaves Atsushi's lips as his finger begins to move is almost enough to make him lose it right there, but when the younger lewdly moans 'more' he's pretty sure he's seeing stars. The brunet adds another finger and the tightness around them arouses him more than he thought possible, the anticipation of that heat being around his own erection soon makes him feel ravenous. This younger, white haired, little boy drives him crazy.

"Dazai-san, I'm good. Please j-just hurry up," Atsushi pleads in desperation, as much as he wants this foreplay to keep going he knows they don't have much time left before someone comes knocking on their door. They've been awhile as it is and they're both just as needy as the other at this point. Dazai lets out a low groan at the younger's desperate plea and he slowly removes his fingers. He makes quick work of his own pants then quickly rips open a condom he pulled from his coat pocket and rolls it on. Placing one hand on Atsushi's hip he grips tightly to keep him in place and uses his other hand to jack himself off a few times before lining himself up with his entrance. The ache Dazai feels as he imagines the feeling of Atsushi's heat makes him want to just destroy him but he knows he has to remain as calm as he can so that he doesn't hurt him, and he bites his lip to steady himself as he slowly slides into that heat he's been fantasizing about since they left the house that morning. They both moan as quietly as they can as Dazai pushes in as far as possible. He stays still, despite the lack of movement almost driving him insane, until he knows that Atsushi is okay.

"Dazai, y-you can move, I need you to move," Atsushi says softly as he grinds himself back, the action makes Dazai grip both of the younger's hips so tight he knows they're going to be bruised but he doesn't care, he knows his little boy loves it. So he obliges the younger's request and places a hand over his mouth before pulling out almost completely then slamming himself back in, Atsushi moans loud and Dazai smirks because he knew the exact reaction he would get. He repeats the hard thrusts a few more times before he settles into a steady rhythm of sliding in and out of the younger, again and again, slowly but harder and harder as he goes.

"Atsushi you feel incredible my god, I'm definitely not going to last long," Dazai breathes against his partners neck which elicits a moan instantly, thankfully his hand is still in place over his mouth. He moves his other hand to once again grasp Atsushi's erection and pumps him at the same pace as he thrusts, he feels teeth bite into his palm and it takes all his strength to keep from moaning himself. Dazai knows the younger isn't going to last much longer, he's almost impossibly tight around his own erection, so he moves even faster and harder which makes Atsushi moan almost too loud even though it's muffled. "I'm going to remove my hand, do you promise to be good?" Dazai asks and Atsushi nods in confirmation, Dazai watches him for a few seconds just to be safe before he removes his hand and moves it to grab at his waist.

"D-Dazai I-" Atsushi begins to stutter but he can barely speak with everything he's feeling and he knows Dazai will understand him anyways. As Dazai relentlessly slams into his body and continues to move his hand along him even faster, he feels the familiar tension form in his stomach and he tries to grip something, anything to keep himself standing but there's nothing except the walls of the small room. So he tries to focus on staying quiet as the pressure builds and builds and when he knows he's going to cum he bites onto his own hand as he feels his body explode. His whole body comes alive as his orgasm shocks through him and he feels it everywhere, every inch of him his burning and he manages to cum silently even though he feels like he could faint. Dazai thrusts hard into his tensing, tightening body and within seconds he's feeling the same things as Atsushi, the same breath taking shocks and he has to bite into the younger's shoulder to keep himself quiet. As his body calms down his thrusts slow and his hand moves softly along Atsushi's length, making his orgasm last as long as it can, which makes the younger sigh. They're both left completed sated.

"My god Atsushi," Dazai groans as he tries to straighten himself up despite being absolutely exhausted. He reaches into his coat to grab a napkin to clean up his hand then slowly pulls himself out of Atsushi and cleans himself up. Atsushi takes a minute to breathe and to try and recollect himself, he's not sure if he can stand without the support of the wall because he's just as exhausted. His whole body is still shaking too and he gasps with a smile as he manages to turn around to lean against the wall.

"You're amazing Dazai-san," he breathes as he pulls his pants up and into place. He watches as Dazai composes himself as well and he can't help but blush as he sees how disheveled he is, though he's sure he doesn't look much better. Dazai gives him a soft smile before tossing the napkin into the garbage and moving towards him, he pulls his smaller frame into his arms and kisses him sweetly, making him moan softly against his lips.

"And you're amazing too 'sushi," he says against his mouth and Atsushi blushes furiously, it makes Dazai smile even more. "Now we just need to look nonchalant and make our way out of here as smoothly as possible."


End file.
